High School Musical: The Next Song
by Belewien90
Summary: Un nuevo curso en el East High. Ryan vuelve a ver a su mejor amiga, Elizabeth, la nueva amiga de los WildCats que tanto odia Sharpey, que solo piensa en separar a Troy y Gabriela. Pesimo Summary Leedla mi Primer Fanfics Subido el capi 13
1. Presentaciones y encuentros ine

Los Personajes no son mios, (mas kisiera) Pertenecen a Disney

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Presentaciones y encuentros inesperados._**

Amanece un día radiante en Albuquerque, una chica morena se dirige a su primer día de colegio en el East High, mi nombre es Elizabeth, mis amigos me llaman Ela.

Me desperté pero era tarde, me vestí lo más rápido que pude y baje a desayunar:

- Ela querida – me dijo mi madre – desayuna bien que hoy es tu primer día

- Mamá no me da tiempo Gabriela vendrá a buscarme en nada y yo ya voy tarde.

- Veo que desde que Kelsi te presento a Gabriela, Troy y los otros chicos como se llaman….

- Chad y Taylor – conteste.

- Si eso, no te has separado de ellos en todo el verano. Solo te había visto tan unida con una persona.

- A si ¿Quién? – dije con la boca llena, me estaba comiendo una tostada.

- No te acuerdas de tu mejor amigo – dijo sorprendida – Ryan Evans. Vamos termina de desayunar

Ryan…. Ryan Evans, si mi madre tenia razón no me acordaba de él, claro que no me acordaba. Él dejo de ser mi amigo hace mucho tiempo, no recuerdo por que fue solo se que fue culpa de su queridísima hermana Sharpey, mientras yo seguía en mis pensamientos algo me sobresalto, era Gabriela tocando el timbre.

- Mamá me largo – dije – ya esta aquí Gabriela

- Que te diviertas en tu primer día de colegio

- Si mama claro que lo haré – y mientras salía por la puerta dije – si claro no te queda nada, hola Gabriela

- Hola Ela, que tal preparada para tu primer día

- Bueno si preparada es estar nerviosa, confusa y un poco alterada, estoy preparada – las dos reímos

- Oye cuando me dijiste que vivías en una casa grande no me lo creía y encima vives en una de las urbanizaciones más elegantes.

- Elegante no pija odio este sitio, casi todos son unos estirados, además no me soportan ni a mi, ni a mi madre.

- A sí y ¿eso por que es?

- Por que mi madre viene de una familia humilde y es mi padre el rico, él compró esta casa antes nosotros teníamos ora un poco mas arriba.

Seguimos hablando, ella me preguntaba sobre mi infancia y por que me fui, hasta que llegamos al colegio, allí nos encontramos con Troy, Chad y Taylor.

- Hola chicos ¿Qué tal?

- Bien – respondió Taylor

- Yo deseando ver a la señora Darbus – respondió Chad sarcásticamente, ellos se rieron

- ¿Quién es Darbus? – pregunte

- Es la profesora de arte – Dijo Troy

- Si y esta loca de remate – Dijo Chad

- Queda poco para que toque la sirena – dijo Gabriela – Deberíamos entrar ya

- Espera – exclamó Troy – Falta mi primo, mira allí esta

- Siento llegar tarde – Respondió el chico

- Chicos este es mi primo Sebastian

Todos le saludamos y entramos justo cuando sonó el timbre, corrimos hasta la clase de la señora Darbus al ver que no estaba me quede fuera, esperando con Sebastian para hablar con ella.

En cuanto llego, nos miro de arriba abajo, quitándose las gafas, nos hizo entrar y nos presento a toda la clase

- Alumnos escuchad – exclamó autoritariamente – estos son vuestros nuevos compañeros, que se presente ellos mismos.

- Yo … yo me llamo – me gire a Darbus y le dije – que quiere que diga

- Pues niña tu nombre, apellido, donde has vivido y tus aficiones para que tus compañeros te conozcan.

- Está bien – me aclare la voz y dije – Me llamo Elizabeth Williams – Al decir mi nombre un chico con una boina me miro extrañado y otra chica delante de él también, pero yo ignore y seguí con mi presentación – viví aquí en Albuquerque hasta los 10 años y después me marche a vivir 4 años a España y 3 a Italia, y mis aficiones – Pensé – me gustan los deportes como el fútbol aquí se llama soccer, el baloncesto, y sobre todo cantar bailar y actuar.

- Muy bien puedes sentarte.

Mientras me sentaba al lado de Gabriela Sebastian se presentaba, pero note que el chico de la boina me miraba mucho, me sonaba su cara pero no sabia por que, Sebastian acabo de presentarse y se sentó cerca de Troy y Chad. Y la señorita Darbus se presento ella también

- Para los nuevos soy la Señora Darbus, y como veo que a los dos les gusta la música los invito a unirse al club de teatro – En ese momento sonó la sirena – Esperad, los invito también a las pruebas para nuestro musical, os inscribiréis al musical firmando esta hoja de inscripción y para entrar en el club de teatro tendréis que hablar con nuestros presidentes, Sharpey y Ryan Evans

Ryan Evans me estaba quedando sin respiración, no podía ser el mismo Ryan Evans, cuantos con ese nombre podía haber en el mundo, y que tuvieran una hermana melliza llamada Sharpey eso reducía la lista pero aun así podían haber muchos.

El chico de la boina bueno Ryan se acercó para hablar conmigo yo me hice un poco la tonta cogiendo los libros pero el igual se acercó, su hermana lo llamó pero él le dijo que se fuera que no lo esperara, a mi tampoco me espero nadie, Los WildCats se fueron con Sebastian a la hora libre a hacerle una prueba para el equipo de baloncesto, Gabriela y Taylor se fueron a preparar el decatlón académico, estaba sola con él, esperaba que no fuera el mismo Ryan.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi historia espero k les haya gustado 


	2. De bromas a meriendas

**Gracias a todos los k leyeron el capi anterior en especial a Mik Diggory, xoxinita y Hikari Hye k me dejaron **

**Reviews gracias me animaron muxo las respuestas a sus Reviews abajo ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: De bromas a meriendas**

- Hola – dijo Ryan – Perdona que te pregunte ¿Eres la hija de Edward y Lucía Williams?

- Si, mis padres se llaman así – respondí

- ¡En serio! – exclamó incrédulo Ryan

- Si

- ¿Y no te acuerdas de mí? – respondió entristecido Ryan

- No puede ser – Si era Ryan – Ryan, mi vecino Ryan

- El mismo

Nos abrazamos, si era él no me lo podía creer, tantos años y el se acordaba perfectamente de mi y yo no, bueno o no quería acordarme.

- Vaya has crecido – tantos años y solo se me ocurre decirle eso que boba – bueno me refiero que…

- Si te entiendo ha pasado mucho tiempo – respondió sonriendo

- Te sigue gustando actuar por lo que veo co-presidente del club de arte dramático, junto a Sharpey – dije mientras caminamos fuera del aula.

- Si, bueno es mi hermana lo hacemos todo juntos.

- Ya – dije con un poquito de desden

- Nunca te cayó bien – dijo riendo

- Nunca, sobre todo cuando intentaba separarnos

- Te acuerdas era muy divertido

- A mi no me lo parecía – dije, ya recuerdo por que nos peleamos justo antes de yo irme – sobre todo cuando hizo que nos peleáramos antes de yo marcharme de Albuquerque

- Si de eso te quería hablar siento no haberte creído – me quería hablar de eso, se acordaba de mi y seguía queriendo arreglar las cosas después de tantos años – Lo siento mucho enserio

- No pasa nada, de verdad

- Bueno entonces ¿quieres entrar en el club de arte?

- No se por que me gustan tantas cosas pero supongo que si

- Genial – dijo sonriente había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba Ryan cuando sonreía.

- Si – Sonreí y le quite la boina – mira me pega con mi ropa, me la quedo

Ambos reímos, y empezamos a jugar a quitarnos la boina por los pasillos desiertos del East High, bueno casi desiertos algunas personas nos observaban desde las sombras.

Al final conseguí lo que quería, la boina de Ryan, pero me la dejo con la condición de que esa tarde fuera a merendar a su casa como hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños. Nos separamos yo me dirigía al laboratorio, para encontrarme con Gabriela y Taylor, pero ellas me encontraron a mi.

- Que haces con la boina de Ryan – Exclamaron las dos

- Se la quite – dije sonriente

- No ya eso ya lo veo – dijo Taylor

- Pero ¿por que se la quitaste? – pregunto Gabriela

- No os lo vais a creer

- Ya tienes novio que rápido eso se llama amor a primera vista – Dijo Taylor

- No – respondí – tú pasas demasiado tiempo con Chad – las tres nos reímos – Ryan era mi mejor amigo cuando era pequeña y por una discusión no volvimos a hablar y después yo me fui a España e Italia

- Y ahora os habéis reencontrado – Gabriela y Taylor se miraron sin creerse nada

- Es verdad

- Si lo se que es verdad solo que … - Dijo Gabriela

- ¿Que? – pregunté

- Nunca habíamos visto a Ryan comportarse así con nadie

- ¿Nos visteis? – dije

- Si bueno es que veníamos a buscarte y bueno os vimos

- No pasa nada – reí

- Bueno vamos a ver a los chicos al gimnasio – dijo Gabriela

- Si vamos – contesto Taylor

Yo las seguí con una sonrisa en la cara y con la boina de Ryan en la cabeza.

Mientras en el otro lado del pasillo Ryan seguía caminando y alguien le agarro del brazo,

- Ryan se puede saber que haces – era Sharpey – y ¿Dónde esta tu boina?

- Sab¡es la chica nueva – dijo Ryan contentísimo – Es Ela

- Ela, que Ela?

- Nuestra vecina cuando éramos pequeños, mi mejor amiga – le respondió Ryan

- Esa, recuerda lo que te hizo – Dijo Sharpey

- Ella no hizo nada, todo fue culpa tuya

- Eso es lo que te ha dicho – Exclamó Sharpey

- No eso es lo que yo averigüé meses después de que ella se fuera.

- Bueno, bueno no hay que remover el pasado – dijo Sharpey para zafarse – pero aun no me has contestado donde esta tu boina

- Se la deje a Ela, me la devolverá hoy cuando venga a casa

- ¿Va a venir? – Dijo sorprendida Sharpey

- Si la invite a merendar como hacíamos de pequeños

- Bueno esta bien, vamos

Ryan siguió a Sharpey, pensando en que le podría ofrecer para merendar a Elizabeth.

Entre tanto yo, Taylor y Gabriela llegamos al gimnasio donde los chicos habían terminado de hacer las pruebas y Sebastian había entrado en el equipo, con el permiso del Padre de Troy y tío de Sebastian, las chicas y yo nos pudimos quedar un rato ellas se sentaron en las gradas, y yo, Sebastian, Chad y Troy.

- Tira y….encesta – dijo Chad con quien yo formaba equipo

- Vaya – dijo Troy – eres muy buena

- Gracias – dije – o yo soy muy buena o vosotros muy malos

Todos rieron, justo en ese momento sonó a sirena, nos teníamos que dirigir a ciencias, en la entrada me encontré con Ryan y Sharpey, ella me miro de arriba abajo, él me sonrió, los chicos se quedaron extrañados, las chicas se miraron y se rieron.

Entramos en a clase, y me senté con Sebastian, me quite la boina y entró el profesor, lo mas divertido de la clase fue que en cuanto entro dijo

- Señor Evans, me hace el favor de quitarse la gorra

- Pero si no tengo – dijo Ryan divertido

- Ah lo siento entonces

Todos nos reímos, marcaron unos cuantos ejercicios de tarea y toco la sirena para irnos a casa y yo por supuesto a prepararme para la esperada merienda con Ryan.

* * *

**Mik Diggory: **Me alegro k te gustara enserio espero k este te guste tambn y sobre todo gracias por comentar

**xoxinita:** La histo se centra mas bien en Ryan y Ela, pero sera Troyella tambn aunk Sharpey intentara separarlos Upss ya estoy adelantando

**Hikari Hye: **Me alegro k te guste Ryan, y yo intentare respetar su personalidad lo mas k puedan pero aki en esta histo veremos un Ryan nunca visto en la peli asi k me lo he tenido k imaginar

Gracias por los comentarios denle al _Go!_ y aganme feliz si? gracias


	3. Merienda, preguntas y un beso

**Capítulo 3: Merienda, preguntas y un beso**

Llegue a mi casa lo más rápido que me permitieron mis pies y Gabriela.

- Por favor un poco mas lento – jadeó

- Perdón – me frene en seco

- Bueno – dijo Gabriela – yo me voy por aquí que esa es mi calle

- Vale ya nos vemos mañana

- Si y me cuentas la merienda – dijo guiñándome un ojo – adiós

- Adiós

Ahora si llegué a mi casa y me encontré con mi madre

- ¿que tal el día? – me dijo

- Perfecto mamá – dije subiendo las escaleras para dejar mis cosas – no sabes lo que me pasó

- Te castigaron

- No – dije bajando las escaleras – encontré a Ryan Evans

- No me lo puedo creer

- Si mamá – dije emocionada – voy a su casa a merendar

- Merendar ¿de cuando a donde tú meriendas?

- Desde que era pequeña, pero es para recordar viejos tiempos

- Viejos tiempos dice, tendrá cara dura, la niña

Las dos nos reímos, comimos y me fui a mi cuarto ahacer la tarea que me marcaron de ciencias.

Con Ryan había quedado a las 5 pero empecé a prepararme a las 3:30, no sabia que ponerme estaba muy nerviosa, decidí ponerme unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca de botones, y un chaleco con rayas grises y negras que pegaba con la gorra de Ryan que era igual.

Estaba muy nerviosa, por que, si yo no me ponía nerviosa con nada, por que con solo la idea de estar con Ryan me sentía así no me lo puedo explicar, antes de salir sonó el móvil, tiene que ser Ryan para cancelarlo seguro

- Hola Ela – dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono - Soy Chad

- Hola Chad¿dime que quieres?

- Me dijo Taylor que habías quedado con Ryan y Sharpey

- No, solo con Ryan

- Amm esta bien, Ryan no es peligroso, pero Sharpey si, ten cuidado.

- No te preocupes, Ryan no me va a comer y a Sharpey la tengo controlada desde que tenía 10 años – Ambos nos reímos.

- Bueno también te iba a decir – me dijo mientras salía de mi casa en dirección a la casa de Ryan – el sábado estábamos pensando en ver unas pelis, unas palomitas, unas canastas, eso por la mañana y por la tarde-noche ir a un pub que hay cerca del centro, que hay actuaciones y todo

- Genial Chad yo pongo la casa para las pelis, por k mi madre se va de viaje a España el jueves y tengo la casa para mi libre jueves, viernes, sábado, domingo… bueno una semana la casa para mi sola, si eso nos quedamos a dormir en mi casa.

- Guay¿y a tu madre no le importará? – Pregunto Chad, se oían unas voces por detrás

- No ¿Quién esta contigo?

- Troy, Zeke y Jason

- No se porque me lo imagine – reí

- Bueno te dejo que les tengo que pegar una paliza

- ¿Al baloncesto? – pregunté

- No al Monopoli.

- Déjate de ironías – él rió

- En serio estamos jugando

- Y por que no te pones a hacer los deberes de ciencias

- Bueno cuando acabe – los dos reímos – Adiós que te diviertas

- Si bueno adiós Chad

Los dos colgamos, ya había llegado a la casa, respire y toque el timbre

- Si – dijo una voz

- Hola soy Elizabeth Williams había quedado con Ryan Evans

- Si pasa

Pasé, camine rápidamente por el jardín donde yo había jugado de pequeña, llegué a la puerta y toque a la puerta dentro se oyó

- Yo voy, yo abro – en ese momento se abrió la puerta

- Hola Ryan

- Hola Ela, pasa venga no tengas vergüenza

Tanto se me notaba que estaba muerta de vergüenza, unos tacones se oyeron bajando la escalera.

- Elizabeth

- Sharpey – respondí

- Vamos Ela al jardín de atrás

Me agarro de la mano, y me arrastro al jardín, no había cambiado nada seguía igual de perfecto, bueno y el jardín también seguía igual.

- Nos sentamos, en unas sillas y una mesa al lado de la piscina, en la mesa había todo lo que merendábamos de pequeños, Sándwich con crema de cacao, zumos, y golosinas.

- Vaya Ryan, esto es genial

- Gracias – dijo – Si quieres nos damos un baño luego.

- - No traje bikini.

Vaya se me olvido, bueno que Sharpey te deje uno

- No, no déjalo, otro día si eso – reí.

Empezamos a comer, hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que acabamos, Ryan me llevó al lugar donde nos tumbábamos de pequeños, y nos sentamos en el suelo.

- Bueno cuéntame¿Cómo era España?

- Pues era preciosa, los campos, las playas, el sol todo hermosísimo

- Y la gente ¿Cómo eran? – ¿Donde pretende llegar Ryan?

- Pues la gente era muy simpática, y habían chicos muy guapos

- ¿Quiénes son más guapos, los de aquí o los de allí?

- Bueno – lo miré traviesa – aquí los hay muy guapos, y tu ¿qué tal has tenido novia o algo así? – pregunte intentando zafar de la pregunta por que no sabia donde quería llegar, Ryan no era de preguntar a la ligera

- No, la verdad no he tenido nunca novia

- Vaya

- Y tú¿Has tenido?

- Pues – me tumbé y el hizo lo mismo quedándonos cabeza con cabeza – si tuve uno en Italia, pero duramos muy poco, realmente no estaba enamorada de él

- Y ahora ¿estás enamorada? – preguntó

- Pues la verdad no se acabo de llegar aquí, bueno hace unos meses no me ha dado tiempo de enamorarme de nadie. Y tú ¿lo estás?

- Bueno no se, creo que si

- ¡Sí! – exclame - ¿Quién es?

- No te lo voy a decir

- Vamos ¿porqué no? Dime anda por favor

- Por que no se si lo estoy. Cuando sepa si estoy enamorado serás la primera en saberlo.

- Vale – miré la hora - ¡Qué tarde es! Me tengo que ir – le di un beso en la mejilla a Ryan y salí corriendo – Adiós

Mientras corría Ryan coloco su mano sobre la mejilla donde le había besado.

_**[Ryan**_

_Sabes, antes nunca me pasó,  
Es una extraña emoción,  
es fortísimo_

_Sabes con un gesto bastará,  
Con cruzar una simple mirada,  
nos hablamos sin hablar._

_Soy de ti, para ti  
lo demás es algo sin valor,  
Soy de ti, tu de mi,  
yo no sé si esto es amor._

_Si enamorarse es sentirse hecho un trapo,  
tirado arrugado si tu no estas  
Si es darle vueltas a todo agobiado  
buscando a un amigo a quien preguntar.  
Si por ti se hace corta hasta una jornada tonta.  
Si por mí, digo tú, es que estoy loco de atar_

_Yo, ya no me preguntaré,  
por que al fin he sabido que amarte  
es quererme a mí también._

_Porque así, solo así,  
se hace mas hermoso el tiempo,  
pienso que es por que  
yo camino junto a ti._

_Si enamorarse es sentirse algo atado  
perdiendo una pizca de libertad.  
Si enamorarse es sentirse angustiado,  
si no eres sincera o si tu te vas.  
Yo estoy ya por tu cielo, conduciendo con un dedo,  
Hacia ti, hasta ti, yo no voy andando...vuelo, vuelo.._

_Sabes pequeña no es una condena,  
me cambia la vida si quieres tu.  
Cada mañana las luces del alba  
me encuentran soñando que estas aún.  
Y es que a ti te refleja la retina de mis ojos,  
y no hay para mi, quien me atrape y me alucine como tu. _

_Dulcísima, bellísima. Tan diferente,  
es lo más, es pasar, de hermosa._

_Y por ti se hace corta hasta una jornada tonta,  
porque te probare que eres tu mi talla justa._

_Si enamorarse es decir esperarse,  
si no puede mas uno de los dos.  
Si enamorarse es decir perdonarse,  
tratando de hallar una solución  
Para que mas discursos, yo de cara al universo  
Frente a ti, para ti, me declaro enamorado eterno. _

_Si enamorase es querer estar juntos,  
si es tiempo perdido si tu no estas  
Si enamorarse, es buscar una excusa  
si a casa esta noche no volverás.  
Para que mas discursos, yo de cara al universo  
Frente a ti, para ti, me declaro enamorado eterno, ya_

Cuando dejó de cantar, entró en su casa, y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto para esperar que sirvieran la cena.

* * *

Hola Aki el 3 capi espero k os haya gustado

la cancion es de un italiano Paolo Meneguzzi y se llama Si enamorarse, es muy bnita . En otros capis tambn habran canciones os ire deciendo el titulo por si os gustan jeje

**xoxinita:** Me alegro kte guste en serio y trankila no se perdera la magia ;)

**Hikari Hye:** Siento el error ese jeje es k el burro delante para k no se espante xD o eso dicen. si lo intentare redactar mejor aunk soy muy mala en lenguaje xD

**Mik Diggory:** Si asi es como me imagino yo a Ryan, no tan a la sombra de Sharpey. Cute

**mafercita:** si es Troyella pero se centra mas en Ryan y Ela jeje

**FrogizZ94:** No hace fakta k te pongas de rodillas mujer yo la sigo aun k la leas solo tu xD (k espero k no sea asi ni pase asi xD)

**Chris Marie2403:** Me alegra k te encante, tranki la seguire ;P

Dale al _Go! _y dejame un comentariome haras mu feliz :D Hasta otro capi


	4. Forjando una amistad

**En este capi sale un personaje invitado de otra serie de disney espero k sepais kien es xD **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Forjando una amistad.**

Llegué a mi casa, corriendo, abrí la puerta

- Siento llegar tarde, se me fue la hora – dije jadeante

- No pasa nada – dijo mi madre – te han llamado Taylor, Gabriela, Troy y Chad

- Vaya, corrió la voz de que iba a merendar con Ryan – mi madre se rió

- Invítalos a cenar, por que el viaje se adelanta, y salgo de madrugada

- Vaya – puse cara de que pena – voy a llamarlos – y me marche muy feliz

Subí a mi habitación corriendo y marque el numero de Gabriela

- Gabriela, quieres venir a cenar a mi casa mi madre se va antes.

- Vale¿que vamos a cenar tú y yo, nada más?

- No, voy a llamar a Troy, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi y que venga también Sebastian

- No los llames no hace falta ya los llamo yo a las 9:30 estamos allí

- Ok, os espero, Adiós

- Vale, adiós

Eran las 8:30, tenía una hora para bañarme, vestirme, y pedir unas pizzas. Con las prisas se me olvido devolverle la gorra a Ryan, que cabeza la mía. Cuando termine de ducharme sonó el teléfono era Gabriela

- Mira por que no invitas a Ryan también si es amigo tuyo es por algo, y además así podría se amigo nuestro también

- Oye ¿y a los chicos no les molestará?

- No si la idea fue de ellos.

- En serio no me lo creo – ambas reímos

- Bueno llámalo haber si puede ir

- Vale

Colgó y yo marque el número de Ryan espero que tenga todavía el mismo.

- Casa de los Evans – Dijo una voz de hombre con acento latino

- Hola buenas noches, soy Elizabeth Williams, se podría poner Ryan

- Ela, no me reconoces la voz.

- No puede ser Esteban eres tú ¿Qué tal?, hoy estuve allí ¿por que no te vi?

- Tenia la tarde libre pero la señorita Sharpey me dijo que viniera de inmediato

- ¿Con quien hablas, Esteban? – Dijo una voz por detrás de Esteban

- Con nadie – Se le oyó a Esteban decir – Es una llamada para el señorito Ryan

- ¿Quien es? – Dijo Sharpey

- Es una llamada privada para el señorito Ryan no se la puedo pasar a usted

- Gracias Esteban,

- De nada – Y entonces Esteban dijo – Le paso con el señorito Ryan

- Diga – dijo Ryan

- Ryan, soy Ela

- Hola ¿se te olvido algo?

- No, bueno si darte la boina,

- Es igual te la puedes quedar si quieres.

- Gracias – dije feliz – bueno también te quería decir que hoy vienen a cenar los chicos a mi casa que si quieres venir.

- Vale genial¿Quiénes son los chicos? –pregunto Ryan

- Bueno Troy, Gabriela, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi y Sebastian

- Vale ¿a que hora van?

- A las 9:30

- Ok allí estaré

- Vale nos vemos ciao

- Adiós hasta ahora.

Colgamos y Ryan salió corriendo hacia la cocina, pero antes se encontró a Esteban

- Esteban, le puedes decir al cocinero que solo prepare la cena para Sharpey, yo voy a cenar en casa de Ela

- Esta bien señorito yo se lo diré y déle recuerdos a Ela

- Gracias Esteban

Ryan salio corriendo a cambiarse, y yo en mi casa me estaba vistiendo.

A las 9:30 llegaron los chicos todos juntos los salude y los acomode en el salón escuchamos música y vimos la tele hasta las 9:45 que sonó el timbre era Ryan y él traía las pizzas

Me encontré al repartidor en la puerta y le pague las pizzas espero que no te importe – en ese momento apareció Chad por detrás

- ¿Pagaste tú?, tío eres el mejor – agarró las pizzas y grito – Chicos, Ryan invita a las pizzas – desde dentro se oyó un gracias Ryan.

- De nada – él entro y yo cerré la puerta – Recuerdos de Esteban – reí

- Dale mis recuerdos a él también, oye ¿Sharpey te dijo algo por que te invitara?

- No ni siquiera lo sabe, solo lo saben Esteban y el cocinero – él rió

- ¿Y si se enfada contigo?

- Es igual, estoy feliz de estar aquí – Y me sonrió

Entramos al salón, todos estaban comiendo, después las chicas y yo nos fuimos a la cocina a limpiar los pocos platos que se ensuciaron, y después subimos a mi cuarto a enseñarles las fotos de Italia y España.

De repente entró Chad

- Ela, Ryan se viene el sábado a las pelis, el baloncesto, el pub y también se queda a dormir

- Vale, genial por que no invitáis a Zeke y Jason también

- Vale mañana se lo digo me voy para abajo con los chicos

- Gracias – dijo Kelsi cuando Chad se fue – por invitar a Jason

- De nada, Kelsi. Además veo buenas vibraciones entre vosotros – dije guiñándole el ojo.

- Si y yo veo buenas vibraciones – dijo Taylor esto ultimo lo dijo dibujando comillas en el aire – entre tú y Ryan.

- Si yo también las veo – dijo Gabriela, mientras Kelsi se señalaba a si misma, asentía y murmuraba algo así como yo también

- Pero que decís, estáis mal, solo somos amigos – en ese momento entraron los chicos

- Son las 11:30, es tarde vamos chicas dice Ryan que nos lleva – Ryan asintió

- Vale

Las chicas salieron rápido a recoger sus cosas y todos bajamos al salón, nos despedimos y ellos salieron, Ryan se despidió de mi igual que yo hice con él, un beso en la mejilla. Ellos se marcharon y yo me fui a dormir.

* * *

FrogizZ94: Gracias y no te mueras la seguire xD

Mik Diggory: Actualizo rapido por k tengo escrita hasta el capi 12 mas o menos espero k la sigas leyendo

ISSF: Me alegro k te guste sigue leyendola plis


	5. Broma, susto y declaracion

Capítulo 5: Broma, susto y declaración.

El principio de la semana paso bastante aburrida, todos estábamos deseando que llegara el sábado, aunque Chad, Troy y Sebastian estaban locos entrenando, Taylor y Gabriela no hacían más que estudiar para el decatlón académico, y Kelsi, componiendo para el musical, aunque una mala noticia llegó, no habría musical, por que Darbus decidió que se harían actuaciones sueltas.

Kelsi estaba un poco triste por esta noticia, ya que se había esforzado mucho para hacer las canciones, Gabriela, Troy, Sebastian, yo e incluso Ryan hablamos con ella y decidimos que cantaríamos las canciones de ella en las actuaciones sueltas.

Entonces ella mejoró su humor, y pasamos lo que quedaba de semana bastante entretenida. Troy, Chad, Sebastian, Zeke y Jason, aceptaron a Ryan, y se hicieron bastante amigos, incluso los chicos le enseñaron a jugar al baloncesto, y Ryan y yo les enseñamos a jugar al fútbol, a Chad se le daba bastante bien pero a los demás no mucho.

- Venga chicos – decía Chad – que no es tan difícil

- Claro como a ti se te da bien – decía siempre Troy

Mientras las chicas intentábamos no acercarnos mucho a Sharpey, por que estaba bastante enfadada por el tema de que no hubiera musical, y por que Ryan pasaba más tiempo con nosotros que con ella, eso le molestaba mucho, siempre había tenido a Ryan de perrito faldero, él que le seguía y la adoraba, pero las cosas cambiaron y ella estaba a punto de explotar.

Por fin llegó el viernes, cuando los chicos se quedaban a dormir en mi casa, las chicas venían a comer y después iríamos a alquilar unas pelis de miedo, a comprar la comida, refrescos, golosinas y demás.

- A las 7 quedamos con los chicos en el video club, estábamos todos menos Ryan, entonces me sonó el móvil.

- Diga

- Hola Ela soy Ryan

- Ah hola¿no vienes?

- Si por supuesto que voy pero llegare un poco tarde, es que tengo una pequeña discusión familiar

- ¿Estas discutiendo con Sharpey? – por detrás se oían gritos como: ni se te ocurra salir con ellos, te convertirás en un paria o como salgas por esa puerta prepárate. Además se oían como se rompían cosas.

- Si pero tranquila estaré en tu casa a las 8 ¿vale?

- Esta bien ten cuidado, no te valla a matar y no puedas venir

- Descuida no lo hará, adiós

- Ciao - colgué

- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Troy

- Nada Ryan estaba discutiendo con Sharpey

- Esos dos en todos los años que los conozco, no los he visto discutir ni una sola vez – dijo Taylor

- Sharpey esta tan guapa cuando se enfada – dijo Zeke

- Vaya Zeke eso es amor – Dijo Gabriela tocándole en hombro

- Venga vamos a comprar. – dijo Sebastian

Después de alquilar las pelis, "La casa de cera" y "El exorcista" nos acercamos al supermercado más cercano y compramos refrescos, galletas y Zeke se empeño en hacer él las galletas y compramos también todas las cosas necesarias para hacerlas

A las 8 llegamos a mi casa y Ryan estaba sentado en el porche

- Supuse que no me abrías por que no habíais llegado

- Lo siento – dijo Gabriela – intentamos llegar lo antes posible

- No pasa nada – respondió Ryan

- Vamos todos adentro – Dijo Taylor empujándolos a todos menos a Ryan y a mi, y cerraron la puerta dejándonos fuera

- Chicos abrid – dije – venga – dentro se oían risas

- Bueno nos hemos quedado fuera – se rió Ryan

- Sígueme – dije poniendo mi dedo en la boca en señal de silencio

- Vale

Dimos la vuelta a la casa entrando por detrás, todos estaban en el salón menos Zeke, que estaba en la cocina. Le hice una señal para que no dijera nada y subí, con Ryan y Zeke que se apunto a la broma, por las escaleras, para bajar por la otra y asustarles. Estaban todos en el salón, y se oyó a Kelsi decir

- Zeke vamos a ver la película… ¿Zeke donde estas?

- ¿Que pasa, Kelsi? – dijo Jason – pero… ¿Dónde esta Zeke?

- No se – dijo Kelsi

- Habrá ido al baño, vamos al salón – dijo Jason

Cuando todos estuvieron en el salón, Zeke, Ryan y yo bajamos las escaleras y nos colocamos detrás del sillón, Ryan hizo un ruido extraño y todos se giraron, en ese momento los tres salimos y se asustaron todos

- Se asustaron – dijo Zeke riéndose – ay que bobitos

- ¡Que susto dios! – dijo Taylor

- No habernos dejado a Ryan y a mí fuera – conteste

- Vamos a ver la peli – dijo Troy

Nos pusimos a ver la 1 peli "El exorcista" al empezar estábamos sentados Troy y Gabriela, Ryan y yo en un sofá, Chad y Taylor, Jason y Kelsi en el otro y Sebastian y Zeke en el suelo sentados, Zeke abrazado a una foto de Sharpey, y Sebastian comiendo.

No se que paso en medio de la película cuando la chica baja las escaleras, que me abracé a Ryan y no lo solté en lo que quedo de película, el me susurraba lo que pasaba para que no tuviera miedo pero yo lo tenia igual, no me gustan nada las pelis de miedo, pero bueno la peli se acabó y encendimos la luz comimos un poco y pusimos la otra, que no era tan buena como la otra pero yo tenía miedo pero nos aburrimos todos y se quedaron dormidos, menos Ryan y yo que la acabamos de ver.

Mientras todos dormían Ryan y yo recogimos la comida y la llevamos a la cocina, allí saque helado de chocolate y nos pusimos a comerlo mientras hablábamos

- ¿Se enfado mucho Sharpey por que vinieras? – dije preocupada – no quiero que se enfade contigo por mi culpa

- Si, se enfado pero tu eres mi amiga de siempre y hace siete años que no te veía

- Gracias – sonreí – y también gracias por ayudarme a recoger esto, todos se quedaron dormidos

- De nada por ti lo que sea, bueno deberíamos dormir ya

- Si vamos

Fuimos al salón y nos sentamos donde estábamos antes y allí me quede dormida, Ryan no sino que el se quedo despierto mirándome, en un momento yo me gire hacia él y lo abracé y él me miro y me dijo en bajo

- ¿te acuerdas que te dije que creía que estaba enamorado de alguien? Pues eres tú

Yo no lo oí por que me había quedado dormida pero una persona de las que estaban en el salón lo oyó perfectamente.

* * *

jeje espero dejaros con la intriga xD k mala soy (risa malvada)

ForgizZ94: Siempre escribiendo me mensajes me alegra muchooooo k me escribas, si leiste bien 12 capis bueno me alegro k mi histo sea tu vicio jeje leer es elmejor vicio k se puede tener

Mik Diggory: si el capi anterior estaba bonito espero k este tambn te haya gustado

Kari: si pero no kiero avanzar la histo mucho por si por casualidad se ve va la inspiracion y las ideas y asi no dejo la histo sin escribir mucho tiempo jeje me alegro k te gustara la histo.

besos a todos Dale al Go y hazme feliz


	6. Baloncesto y salida

**Capítulo 6: Baloncesto y salida.**

Ryan y yo nos despertamos bajo la atenta mirada de todos, que nos miraban extrañados.

-¿Por qué nos miráis así? – dije

-Bueno estáis abrazados – dijo Chad – ¿ha pasado algo esta noche para que estéis así?

-No – dijo Ryan rápidamente y nos separamos

-Bueno ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-He hecho una tarta de chocolate – dijo Zeke

-Bueno vamos a comerla – dijo Sebastian

-Si – dijo Troy – que tenemos que ir a jugar al baloncesto

Todos comimos de la tarta de Zeke, las chicas nos fuimos a cambiar a mi cuarto, mientras los chicos fueron al cuarto de mis padres. Las chicas entraron hablando en bajo y riéndose.

-¿Se puede saber de que os reís? – dije con cara de "como no me lo digáis aquí va a ver un asesinato"

-Nosotras de nada – dijo Kelsi

-No que va

-En serio solo estamos haciendo una apuesta – dijo Taylor

-¿Una apuesta? – pregunté

-Si una apuesta – afirmó Gabriela

-Y ¿Sobre que es la apuesta? – dije

-Sobre… bueno ¿tiene que tener un tema? – dijo Gabriela

-Si – afirmé – dilo ya – las tres miramos a Taylor, ella erala cabecilla de la apuesta

-Sobre cuanto tiempo iban a tardar Ryan y tú en salir juntos

-¿Qué? – dije sorprendida – que a mi no me gusta Ryan

-Si te gusta y lo sabes – dijo Kelsi

-Como lo miras, le sonríes, como le hablas – dijo Gabriela

-Nena, estas enamorada – dijo Taylor

Yo me quede en silencio, y como dicen quien calla otorga, las chicas se empezaron a reír, pero explotaron cuando él que llamó a la puerta avisándonos de que nos íbamos ya era Ryan, que se quedo extrañado.

De camino a los canchas de baloncesto del parque, yo iba muy callada, las chicas hablaban entre las tres y los chicos hablaban de sus cosas, hasta que Chad se dio cuenta de lo callada que iba y dejo a los chicos para hablar conmigo, Ryan y Zeke hablaban sobre Sharpey, Troy, Sebastian y Jason hablaban sobre el baloncesto

-Despierta – dijo dando una palmada, yo salí de mis pensamientos – ¿que te pasa?

-Eh nada, nada

-¿En serio? – pregunto

-Si esta todo bien – dije sonriendo le quite el balón – no me pillaras

-¡Que no! Ven aquí

Salí corriendo, entre las chicas nos pasábamos el balón y los chicos intentaban quitárnosla, no lo consiguieron. Llegamos al parque y nos sentamos Gabriela, Taylor, Kelsi y yo, mientras los chicos jugaban. En un equipo estaban Chad, Troy y Ryan y en el otro Sebastian, Zeke y Jason

-Pásala, pásala – decía Chad

-Toma – se la pasó Troy

-Zeke, cubre a Ryan – decía Sebastian

-Ok – decía Zeke

-Tiempo – vamos a beber agua

Zeke y Jason vinieron hacia nosotras a beber agua y a descansar

-Ryan ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Chad

-Si dime – contestó

-No se me dan bien los rodeos así que hay va la pregunta ¿Te gusta Ela?

-¿Como? – preguntaron Troy y Sebastian, como se nota que son primos

-Bueno si ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Ryan

-Te oí ayer mientras que ella estaba dormida

-¿En serio te gusta? – Pregunto Sebastian

-Si, mucho antes de saber que era ella – respondió

-Diselo – dijo Troy

-No puedo me moriría si se lo dijera – respondió Ryan

-Diselo ya – dijeron Chad, Troy y Sebastian

_**[Chad**_

_Vístete ya, no puedes tardar_

_Ella te esperara_

_Te pones nervioso_

_No es fácil confesar_

_Que la amas de verdad_

_**[Troy**_

_No dudes más_

_Guíala en la oscuridad_

_Muéstrale que te hace soñar_

_**[Sebastian, Chad y Troy**_

_Dile que ella es tu amor_

_La única estrella a tu alrededor_

_Bésala y dile que iluminará_

_Todo el camino hasta la eternidad_

_Díselo ya_

_Díselo ya_

_**[Ryan**_

_La veo allí sonriendo angelical_

_Que te hace suspirar_

_Un paso mas no puedo esperar_

_mi corazón hoy va a estallar_

_**[Sebastian**_

_No temas ya_

_no dudes al comenzar_

_que de ti se enamorará_

_**[Los cuatro**_

_Dile que ella es tu amor_

_La única estrella a tu alrededor_

_Bésala y dile que iluminará_

_Todo el camino hasta la eternidad_

_**[Ryan**_

_De luna llena el cielo esta pintado_

_Y mi amor te alumbrara_

_La noche esta perfecta para los dos_

_**[Los cuatro**_

_Dile que ella es tu amor_

_La única estrella a tu alrededor_

_Bésala y dile que iluminará_

_Todo el camino hasta la eternidad_

_Díselo ya_

_Dile que ella es tu amor_

_La única estrella a tu alrededor_

_Bésala y dile que iluminará_

_Todo el camino hasta eternidad_

_Díselo ya_

_Dile que ella es tu amor_

_La única estrella a tu alrededor_

_Bésala y dile que iluminará_

_Todo el camino hasta eternidad_

_Díselo ya_

Me acerqué a los chicos a jugar, hice equipo con Sebastian y Zeke por que Jason se quedo con Kelsi.

Estuvimos jugando bastante tiempo hasta que fueron las 2:30 de la tarde y decidimos ir a mi casa a comer para luego prepararnos para ir al Pub ese que Chad decía.

Llegamos a mi casa Zeke preparo una cosa exquisita, un plato francés de un nombre rarísimo pero estaba para chuparse los dedos.

A las 4 terminamos de comer y las chicas no fuimos a preparar para esta noche que íbamos a salir a las 8 de mi casa. A los chicos los echamos de mi casa, y nos fuimos a preparar

- Bueno ¿y ahora que hacemos? – dijo Ryan

- Vamos a mi casa – dijo Troy – a prepararnos para que vean que nosotros también sabemos prepararnos.

- Ela – dijo Chad – déjanos entrar que nuestra ropa la tenemos dentro – yo salí fuera llevando las mochilas de todos

- Aquí tenéis – dije – y no volváis hasta las 8

- Vale, vale – dijo Sebastian

Los chicos se fueron mientras yo los despedía con la mano, entre y me fui a preparar.

* * *

**Kari:** A mi me lo lee un amigo y le obligo a decirme lo k no le gusta y el me dice k le gusta todo y lo entiende todo aunk intentare aver si puedo cambiar. bsss 

** FrogizZ94:** ahhhh espero tu coment me hace muy feliz leerlo jaja espero tu coment como dice Darbus "BRAVO, BRAVA!!" xD bsss

**mariana:** gracias por tu cumplido me alegro k te haya gustado bsss

Dale al _Go!_ y hazme feliz


	7. El Pub y el baile

**Capítulo 7: El Pub y el baile**

Dentro de la casa:

- Son las 7:55 y los chicos no llegan – dije – esos capaz de que no vienen

- Que si vienen – dijo Gabriela – Troy tenia muchas ganas de ir a ese sitio

- Y Chad – dijo Taylor

- Si, Jason también tenia ganas – exclamo Kelsi

Fuera de la casa:

- Yo le ofreceré mi brazo a Gabriela – dijo Troy – tú, Chad a Taylor, Jason a Kelsi y tu Ryan a Ela

- Está bien – dijo Ryan – ¿Y Zeke y Sebastian?

- Yo conduciré – dijo Sebastian

- Y yo les abriere la puerta de la limusina – dijo Zeke

- Por cierto Ryan, buena idea la limusina – dijo Sebastian

- Visteis a Sharpey, que guapa estaba cuando nos dijo que no se nos ocurriera llevárnosla – suspiro Zeke

- Venga vamos a llamar a las chicas – dijo Chad

Entonces los chicos, se dirigieron a la puerta y tocaron. Nosotras abrimos y cada uno se acerco a una de nosotras. Ryan se acerco a mi, me ofreció la mano como un caballero, ambos estábamos rojos como tomates, al salir Ryan se atrevió a decirme que estaba muy guapa, yo le sonreí. Y si tenían las chicas razón y Ryan y yo acabábamos juntos, no podía ser era una cosa imposible. Cuando salí de mi ensoñación me di cuenta que los chicos tenían una limusina

- ¿de donde la habéis sacado? – Pregunte

- Cortesía de los Evans – Contesto Troy – bueno de Ryan, Sharpey no hacia mas que tirarnos cosas – Todos rieron menos yo

- Ryan – dije – no tenias porque hacerlo, y no quiero que esto suponga un problema con Sharpey

- No te preocupes, además a ella que mas le da que la tome prestada si no la utiliza, siempre elije la rosa – puse cara de "bueno esta bien"

Los chicos nos ayudaron a entrar en la limusina, Zeke mantenía la puerta, las chicas y yo nos sentíamos como verdaderas princesas, aunque no íbamos precisamente como unas. Todas íbamos vestidas muy sencillas, yo y Kelsi íbamos en pantalones vaqueros, y unas camisas normales, mientras que Taylor y Gabriela iban con unos vestidos de estampados alegres.

Los chicos iban también sencillos, menos Ryan por supuesto tan estiloso como siempre, unos pantalones negros, con una camisa blanca de botones y como no una boina negra.

En el camino al pub, todos hablábamos sobre las clases, deportes, música, que divertido es ver a los chicos discutir con Ryan y Troy, sobre que ellos podían bailar y actuar también si ponían empeño.

- ¡Que no! – decía Chad – yo ni canto, ni bailo no es mi estilo

- Tampoco era el mío – respondía Troy – y el año pasado le quite a Ryan el papel principal

- ¿Fue a ti? – pregunte a Ryan sorprendida

- Si, a mí y a Sharpey¿no lo sabias? – todos nos miraban a mi y a Ryan

- Si, sabia que Gabriela y Troy consiguieron arrebatarle el papel a – omití lo que me habían dicho de ellos por que no era plan de decírselo – dos que siempre conseguían el papel, incluso yo les ayude a practicar – Ryan me miro sorprendido y los demás también – ¡que gracioso!

- Si, si mucho – respondió Ryan a mi no me pareció que lo dijera enserio se habría enfadado

- Bueno – dijo Gabriela cambiando de tema – ¿quién nos ayudaría a Taylor y a mi en el decatlón académico?

- Baaahhh – dijeron todos y siguieron hablando sobre baloncesto.

Ryan permaneció callado todo el resto de viaje, seguro que se ha enfadado, pero si yo ni siquiera sabia que les quitarían el papel a ellos. Mire por la ventana viendo las casas que pasábamos, pensando en Ryan y por que se habría enfadado ni siquiera me entere de que habíamos llegado al pub que resulto ser también un restaurante para jóvenes.

Alguien me tocó la mano, y yo salí de mi ensoñación, era Ryan.

- Vamos Ela, todos han entrado ya

- Si – dije mientras salía – Ryan espera

- Si dime

- ¿Te enfadaste por que ayude a Troy y Gabriela a arrebatarte el papel a ti y a Sharpey?

- No – dijo sorprendido Ryan – ¿como puedes pensar eso?

- Pues como te quedaste callado cuando lo dije, pensé que te habías enfadado

- No estaba pensando otra cosa nunca me podría enfadar contigo

- Ni yo contigo – le sonreí – vamos a entrar ya que nos estarán esperando.

Entramos, el lugar era realmente acogedor incluso tenia un pequeño escenario pero no sabia para que era. Ya se habían sentado todos en una mesa alargada, Zeke y Sebastian se sentaron presidiendo la mesa, y cada uno se había sentado en frente de su pareja. Y por un lado estábamos sentados en este orden: Troy, yo, Chad y Kelsi y enfrente Gabriela, Ryan, Taylor, y Jason.

Vino el camarero y pedimos unas pizzas diferentes para comer de todas y unos refrescos, mientras comíamos, hablábamos y nos reíamos y cuando llegamos al postre, un chico que tenia que ser un presentador supongo, anuncio que era la noche de los karaokes.

A Gabriela y Troy le encantaban los karaokes por que así era cómo se habían conocido. Por supuesto ellos fueron los primeros en salir a cantar cuando acabaron, les aplaudimos a rabiar, entonces el presentador, que era muy mono por cierto me saco a cantar y me dijo que necesitaba un chico, y yo llame a Ryan, el se negó, al principio pero todos los convencieron.

Subimos al escenario, agarramos los micrófonos, y empezó a sanar la música

_**[Elizabeth**_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah_

_**[Ryan**_

_(Ooh)  
_

_**[Elizabeth**_

_Oh  
Como un bello amanecer  
Tu amor un día llego  
Por ti dejo de llover y sol de nuevo salio, ooh  
Iluminando mis noches vacías_

_**[Ryan**  
Desde que te conocí  
Todo en mi vida cambio  
Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor  
Que para siempre seriamos dos_

_**[Ambos**  
Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi  
_

_**[Elizabeth**_

_Mi amor_

_**[Ambos**  
Sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir_

_**[Elizabeth**  
Sin el latido de tu corazón_

_**[Ryan**  
El mundo es mas frío_

_**[Ambos**  
Nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera, conocido  
Ooh, yeah, oh_

_**[Elizabeth**  
Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor_

_**[Ryan**  
Así yo te imagine, tan bella como una flor_

_**[Ambos**  
Supe que siempre seriamos dos  
Enamorados, siempre de mano, eternamente  
Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi  
Sin tu mirada enamorada no se si yo podría vivir_

_**[Elizabeth**  
Sin el latido de tu corazón_

_**[Ryan**  
El mundo es mas frío_

_**[Ambos**  
Nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera_

_**[Ryan**  
Conocido_

_**[Elizabeth**  
Que hubiera sido de mi  
Nada tiene sentido_

_**[Ryan**  
Si no es contigo_

_**[Ambos**  
No se_

_  
**[Elizabeth**  
Que hubiera sido de mi_

_**[Ryan**  
Hubiera sido_

_**[Ambos**  
Sin tu mirada, enamorada no se_

_**[Ryan**  
Si yo podría vivir_

_**[Elizabeth**  
Sin el latido de tu corazón_

_**[Ryan**  
Sin ti, el mundo es mas frío_

_**[Ambos**  
Nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera conocido  
Nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera conocido_

Al terminar de cantar, todos se levantaron de la mesa a aplaudirnos, Ryan y yo nos dimos de la mano e hicimos una reverencia y nos fuimos a sentar de nuevo, el presentador me hizo una señal de que fuera un momento a hablar con él, Ryan lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue a sentar.

Yo me acerque al chico y empezamos a hablar

- Hola, mi nombre es Ethan – se presentó – ¿te quería hacer una proposición?

- Hola¿que proposición es? – pregunte

- No pienses mal¿Quería saber si quieres trabajar aquí como cantante?

- ¿Yo¿en serio?

- Si, cantas muy bien – sonrió - ¿que dices?

- Se lo tendría que preguntar a mi madre aun soy menor

- Amm, bueno espero que te deje. Toma – escribió su número en un papel y me lo dio – llámame cuando lo sepas ¿Vale? – me guiño un ojo

- Vale, gracias te llamare, adiós

- Adiós – me dijo

Yo volví a la mesa y todos me atacaron a preguntas

- ¿que quería pillina? – preguntaba Taylor

- Hablar conmigo

- Si pero ¿de que? – pregunto Troy, Chad estaba callado y mirando a Ryan, como preocupado.

- Que cotillas que sois

- Venga cuéntanoslo – dijo Ryan parecía que en verdad no quería saberlo

- Bueno, esta bien

Les conté la conversación, entre Ethan y yo, a Ryan se le cambió la cara, y estuvo más sonriente en el tiempo que estuvimos en el pub. En el Pub pusieron música y muchas parejas salieron a bailar, algunos de nosotros salieron a bailar, incluso Sebastian y Zeke consiguieron unas parejas allí, yo me quede sentada Ryan se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿no bailas? – me pregunto

- No – respondí

- Venga vamos a bailar – en ese momento estaba sonando hip hop

- Esta bien

Bailamos un rato y la música cambio a una balada lenta, me abracé a Ryan y estuvimos bailando pegados, era una sensación muy calida, me sentía muy bien con él.

Terminamos de bailar, y nos fuimos a mi casa de nuevo, los chicos se iban a quedar otra vez a dormir en mi casa.

Todos caímos rendidos algunos en los sillones, otros en la cama de mis padres y otros en mi habitación.

* * *

FrogizZ94: que me encanta que me escribas :P Espero k este capi te haya gustado tambien y espera el proximo... y asta aki puedo decir 

mariana: espero que a ti tambien te haya gustado el capi y trankila el amor triunfa asi k puede k lleguen a estar juntos :P

Pulsa el Go! y hazme feliz bssss


	8. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Capitulo 8¿Qué haces aquí?

Me desperté antes que nadie esa mañana, me fui al baño a ducharme, y a cambiarme. Baje a la cocina, prepare unos zumos, y los deje preparados en la cocina, y salí a correr un poco, pensando en Ryan que estaba dormido en el sofá de mi habitación.

Mientras iba por la calle pensando, no puede ser que me gustara Ryan, somos amigos además de que lo conozco desde hace años, y el no me podía gustar éramos amigos y eso arruinaría nuestra amistad, además de que yo a el no le gustaba, pero me sentía tan bien a su lado.

Había cosas que no me cuadraban como por ejemplo por que pondría esa cara cuando Ethan me llamo para hablar, o por que se enfadaría cuando yo ayude a Troy y Gabriela el año pasado, y también por que pasa de Sharpey desde que estoy yo, por que las chicas dijeron que eran inseparables.

Todas estas cosas me no las entiendo y me desconciertan demasiado. Es solo un sueño no hay nada.

_**Elizabeth**_

_Una locura  
Una noche de ilusión  
Me levante enamorado  
Nadando sin brazos  
Busque tu mirada  
Despierto sudando  
Y no encuentro nada  
Ahogándome en tu sombra  
Que me iluminó  
La que se fue  
Cuando desperté  
De mi sueño  
De mi sueño_

_Cierro los ojos  
Empiezo a volar  
Y llego junto a ti  
Cierro los ojos  
Empiezo a soñar  
Que vuelvo a ser feliz_

_Amor dime si esto es verdad  
No quiero despertar  
Durmiendo yo te tengo  
Y tu me amas en mi sueño _

_Me pregunto  
Si algún día yo sentiré  
Tu luz en mi oscuridad  
Nadando sin brazos  
Busque tu mirada  
Despierto sudando  
Y no encuentro nada  
Ahogándome en tu sombra  
Que me ilumino  
La que se fue, se fue  
_

_  
Cierro los ojos  
Empiezo a volar  
Y llego junto a ti  
Cierro los ojos  
Empiezo a soñar_

_Y vuelvo a ser feliz  
Amor dime si esto es verdad  
No quiero despertar  
Durmiendo yo te tengo  
Y tu me amas en mi sueño_

_Solo abrazo tu ausencia  
Solo escucho tu silencio  
Y respiro soledad_

_Dime donde estas_

_Cierro los ojos  
Empiezo a volar  
Y llego junto a ti  
Cierro los ojos  
Empiezo a soñar  
Y vuelvo a ser feliz_

_Amor dime si esto es verdad  
No quiero despertar  
Durmiendo yo te tengo  
Y tu me amas en mi sueño_

Una voz me saco de mi ensoñación, una voz mandona.

- Elizabeth, vaya tu por aquí – dijo Sharpey

- Si es rarísimo que este por aquí siendo esta mi calle

- ¿Dónde esta Ryan? – pregunto, exigiendo una respuesta

- Esta durmiendo en mi casa – Pero que se cree – es que esta muy cansado de ayer

- Dile que venga a casa ya

- Tranquila se lo diré

- Adiós – dijo secamente y se fue

Como un chico tan dulce como Ryan podía ser el hermano de la bruja de Sharpey. No me lo explico.

Volví a mi casa con los chicos que seguían durmiendo, intente no despertar a los que se habían quedado dormidos en el salón, me gire para cerrar la puerta con el máximo cuidado posible, pero cuando me di la vuelta, hay estaba Ryan más lindo que nunca, totalmente despeinado, me miro, sonrió y me saludo con la mano.

- ¿Donde fuiste? – dijo en voz casi inaudible cuando de puso a mi lado

- A correr un poco – los dos nos dirigimos a la cocina - ¿Tienes hambre?

- Si – dijo ya normal cuando estábamos en la cocina

- Prepare zumo antes de irme

- Mmm, zumo casero – dijo y yo sonreí tenia que decirle lo de Sharpey

- Ryan

- Dime – dijo él con la boca llena de galletas que había hecho Zeke

- Me encontré con Sharpey – trague saliva – quiere que vayas a tu casa de inmediato

- Bahh – dijo – ya iré cuando se vayan todos – me sonrió – prefiero estar contigo – me dio un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento entraron Chad y Sebastian hablando, los salude

- Hola chicos – sonreí toda roja

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – pregunto Sebastian

- No – dijimos los dos rápidamente

- Voy a despertarlos a todos – y salí de la cocina

- ¿Que paso ya se lo dijiste? – Pregunto Chad

- No, no aun no se lo he dicho

- Y ¿a que esperas? – dijo Sebastian

- No se es que no quiero que pase nada malo

- Bueno esta bien – dijo Sebastian – Voy a ayudar a Ela a despertar a Troy que es mas difícil despertarlo que nada

- Vale – dijeron al unísono Ryan y Chad

Ryan – dijo Chad – debes decírselo

- Es difícil – contesto Ryan

- ¿Crees que es difícil decírselo? – dijo Chad – tu sabes lo que me costo a mi pedirle una cita a una chica que no me soportaba, eso si es difícil

- Bueno en eso si tienes razón

- Y mira salio todo bien¿Por qué no iba a salir bien lo vuestro?

Ryan no lo miro y Chad salio por la puerta diciéndole a Ryan que pensara en lo que él había dicho.

El resto de la mañana Ryan estaba muy pensativo mientras que me ayudaban a recoger la casa. Troy y Gabriela salieron al jardín buscando algo de intimidad, que buena pareja hacen. Chad y Taylor estaban en el estudio de mi padre donde había unos libro que a Taylor le interesaban mucho a Chad no, pero supongo que el estaba allí por estar con ella. Jason y Kelsi se fueron a las 12 por que habían quedado con los padres de Kelsi para que conocieran a Jason como su novio oficial. Sebastian y Ryan estaban viendo en la tele un partido de béisbol y Zeke y yo estábamos preparando unos filetes de ternera con salsa de queso y patatas fritas.

Nos sentamos a comer, y en ese momento sonó el teléfono

- ¿Si? – pregunte – ¿Quien es?

- Hola, soy Esteban – dijo la voz – ¿esta el señorito Ryan ahí, Ela?

- Si Esteban espera que te lo paso – me gire – Ryan es para ti

- ¿Si?

Pregunto extrañado, se levanto y tomo el teléfono mientras yo me sentaba. Estábamos todos atentos a la conversación, al principio Ryan estaba normal pero después comenzó a enfadarse un poco hasta que al final colgó, y vino a sentarse a la mesa. No le preguntamos nada, cuando acabamos de comer cada uno se fue a su casa, primero fueron Troy y Sebastian que tenían que hacer una cosa en casa de Troy, mas tarde se fueron Chad y Zeke. Y por ultimo se fueron Gabriela y Taylor, solo quedábamos Ryan y yo.

- ¿Quieres contarme lo que paso mientras hablabas por el teléfono?

- Nada era Sharpey que quería que fuera, pero le dije que ya hablaríamos cuando llegara a casa y colgué eso fue todo

- No darte deberías enfadarte con ella es tu hermana

- Ya bueno – se quedo pensativo un rato – Ela ahora que estamos solos, quiero decirte una cosa

- Si dime – corazón vuelve a latir que me muero ahora mismo

- Yo … yo – tu que dímelo ya pense y en ese momento sonó el timbre

- Será alguno de los chicos que se les olvido algo voy a abrirle

Me levanté, y me dirigí a hacia la puerta, que me querría decir Ryan hay estaba tan contenta de estar aquí con el. Abrí la puerta y unan cara conocida me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí?

* * *

Espero averos dejado con la intriga xD k mala soy bueno me alegra k la leais

FrogizZ94, mariana, gcg. Me haceis muy muy felizz :D

Espero k os gusteeeee Dale al Go y sere mas felizzzz


	9. Otro chico nuevo y el primer castigo

_**He actualizado antes por k me encanta este capitulo, y espero k a vosotros tambien, Aparece un nuevo personaje  
**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Otro chico nuevo y el primer castigo.**_

- Ciao amore – dijo Adriano – ¿puedo pasar?

- Te he hecho una pregunta – dije subiendo la voz, Ryan salio a la puerta al oírme

- He venido a buscarte – dijo Adriano

- ¿Te pasa algo Ela? – dijo Ryan, miro a Adriano y se presento – hola soy Ryan Evans – y le ofreció la mano a Adriano que no se la extendió y lo miro muy mal pero Ryan no se sintió intimidado, su mirada me recordó a Sharpey

- Yo soy Adriano Monticielli, novio de Elizabeth

- Scusi – dije hablando italiano – yo ya no soy tu novia

- Ela ¿Eso es cierto? – dijo Ryan

- No Ryan, yo no salgo con él, ni lo volveré a hacer – afirme mirando a Adriano

- Yo creo que si – dijo Adriano intentando besarme, me aparte y le pegue una patada entre las piernas, Ryan se quedo asombrado.

- Guai se mi tocca (N/A: no se te ocurra tocarme) ahora lárgate de mi casa – me gire a Ryan – vamos dentro – me volví a girar a Adriano que aun seguía quejándose – sei scemo (N/A: Eres estúpido)

- Entramos en mi casa, Ryan se acerco a la ventana y vio como Adriano se marchaba. Se giro hacia mí, que me había sentado en el sofá, y fue el primero de los dos que hablo.

- ¿Quién era ese?

- ¿Te acuerdas del ex novio del que te hable? – el asintió con la cabeza – era el

- ¿Como pudiste salir con el? – pregunto

- No se al principio no era así, pero supongo que todo el mundo cambia – mire la hora – Ryan es tarde mejor que te vayas a casa, no hagas enfadar mas a Sharpey

-Si claro dejarte sola para que vuelva ese psicópata – yo reí – ni loco te dejo sola

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? – pregunte

- O me quedo a dormir, o te vienes a dormir a mi casa

- Lo siento a tu casa no me voy a quedar, además tu deberías irte sé que no se ha dado por vencido pero que hoy no va a volver

- ¿Estas segura?

- Segurísima puedes irte tranquilo

- Vale – dijo pero no estaba muy convencido – vendré mañana a buscarte para asegurarme que estas bien

- Yo voy con Gabriela siempre a si que no hace falta que vengas ya nos veremos en el instituto ¿vale?

- Esta bien – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

- ¿Y que ibas a decirme antes de que apareciera ese idiota?

- Ahh nada, no tiene importancia – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Ahgg odio a Adriano, que me querría decir Ryan, joder por que siempre me pasara lo mismo me enamoro, y todo se jode por culpa de Adriano. Decidí ir a bañarme, para olvidarme de todo

Mientras en casa de Ryan sonaba el teléfono, lo contesto Sharpey, por que Ryan no había llegado.

- ¿Si? casa de los Evans

- Hola soy Troy Bolton ¿esta Ryan?

-Troy, hola soy Sharpey – dijo Sharpey coqueta

- Hola – dijo Troy pensando que si no lo podría haber respondido otra persona

- Ryan no se encuentra¿no prefieres hablar conmigo?

-Bueno es que tenia que hablar con Ryan, dile que me llame en cuento llegue. Me esta esperando Gabriela adiós, Sharpey

- Chaíto

Colgó ella estaba con su grupo de amigas llamadas las _Sharpettes, _Jackie, Emma y Lea.

- ¿Quien era? – preguntaron las tres

- Troy Bolton – dijo Sharpey enfadada

- ¿Y que quería? – pregunto Lea

- Hablar con Ryan, pero no pudo hablar conmigo por que tenia que ir con Gabriela – dijo con rin tintín

- Ósea que fuerte – dijo Emma

- Odio a Gabriela primero me quita el papel y después el novio

_**[Sharpey y Sharpettes**__  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_**[Sharpey**__  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_**[Sharpey y Sharpettes**__  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_**[Sharpey **__  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever  
and you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_**[Sharpey y Sharpettes**_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_  
__**[Sharpey**__  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna to sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_**[Sharpey y Sharpettes**_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

En ese momento llegó Ryan, Sharpey le intentó hablar pero el la ignoró y ella no le dijo que Troy lo había llamado. Pero no importaba mucho por que Troy llamaría una hora después, y Ryan le contó lo que había pasado conmigo y con Adriano y claro el a Gabriela y a Chad que se lo contó a otro cuando se dieron cuenta lo sabia todo el grupo.

Cuando termine de bañarme, cene, recogí la casa y me llego la inspiración para una canción me senté en mi cuarto, cerrando antes las puertas y las ventanas del piso de abajo y me senté a escribir

**Fuera luces, se sube el telón,  
hay silencio y empieza la función.  
Los protagonistas somos tu y yo...  
Tu sabes muy bien que no hay nadie mas...**

**Somos dos gotas de agua en el mar  
se han encontrado ya al chocar  
han despertado al huracán  
que llevaban dentro.**

**Dos gotas de agua en el mar  
se han tropezado ya al chocar  
han despertado al huracán  
que llevaban dentro….**

Me acosté en la cama a dormir pensando en el día de mañana, soportar a Darbus, Sharpey y seguro a Adriano. Y me dormí.

El despertador me despertó a las 6:15, y me levante rápidamente se oían unos ruidos en la cocina, agarre el bate de béisbol que me había regalado mi padre cuando cumplí 8 años, y baje las escaleras con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Al llegar a la cocina, tome aire y abrí la puerta, alguien esta silbando era…

- Papá – grite y me lance a abrazarlo

- Hola cariño no me esperabas – dijo mirando el bate

- La verdad que no – ambos reímos

Desayunamos juntos, mientras le contaba los de mis amigos, Ryan y Adriano. Y el me contó que había estado los últimos días con mamá en España y que ella llegaría en dos días. Al terminar me fui a vestir para esperar a Gabriela, que llego puntual como siempre pero también llego Taylor, me despedí de Papá y me dirigí con Gabriela y Taylor hacia el instituto, mientras ellas me acosaban a preguntas sobre lo que paso con Adriano.

Ellas me contaron que se habían enterado por Troy, el que se entero por Ryan.

Cuando llegamos al East High, los chicos estaban como siempre rodeados de animadoras, Gabriela no quería admitir que le ponía celosa que ellas hicieran eso y a Taylor tres cuartos de lo mismo con Chad. Se acercaron, mientras yo me reía de sus caras, y se besaron con sus respectivas parejas. Fue entonces cuando yo me acerque y divisé a Ryan junto con Sharpey, el me miro me saludo con la mano y siguió a Sharpey no sin antes hacerme una seña que interprete como nos vemos mas tarde.

Las primeras tres clases eran las mas aburridas bueno lo eran todas pero esas sobre todo. En la primera teníamos geografía, yo estaba en esa clase con Troy y Chad. Después tenía latín con Sebastian y Gabriela. Y después tenía historia del arte y por fin vi a Ryan, Sharpey no estaba con el por que ella tenia otra clase. Este instituto era más raro que los de España o Italia ya que no escogías una modalidad sino que escogías asignaturas. Y cada hora tenias que ir a la que te tocaba la verdad no estaba acostumbrada a esto así que siempre llevaba mi horario encima con los nombre de los chicos que tenían esa clase conmigo. A Ryan esto le parecía divertidísimo.

Al acabar esa clase y con un trabajo que hacer sobre un autor salimos y nos dirigimos al comedor donde Gabriela, Taylor y Kelsi no hacían mas que hablar de un chico nuevo que había, Ryan y yo teníamos un mal presentimiento acerca de ese chico.

- Si es italiano – decía Kelsi

- ¿Como se llama? – Pregunto Ryan

- Adriano no sequé – dijo Gabriela

- No, lo sabia – me gire a Ryan – te dije que no se cansaría

- ¿Es el Adriano de ayer? – pregunto Taylor

- Si estoy segura es demasiada casualidad

Entonces una voz se oyó de atrás,

- ¿Estas hablando de mi, amore? – Dijo Adriano, Ryan se levanto rápidamente, poniéndose entre Adriano y yo, las chicas se sorprendieron y los chicos que se acercaron con la comida en las bandejas, preguntando que pasaba

- Déjala en paz, ya te lo dijo ayer – dijo enfadado Ryan

- ¿Ese es el que molesto ayer a Ela? – pregunto Troy

- Si – contesto Taylor y los chicos al oír esto se colocaron igual que Ryan

- Tu no eres su novio ¿o si? – dijo Adriano a Ryan que se puso rojo pero no flaqueo – o ya se estas enamorado de ella – todos nos sorprendimos sobre todo yo, Adriano agarro de la camisa a Ryan y levanto el puño – esto te enseñara a no robarme la novia

Antes de que Ryan pudiera reaccionar tenia el puño de Adriano en la cara, y Adriano tenía a los chicos y a mí intentando pegarle, mientras que las chicas ayudaban a Ryan. Cuando Chad tenía a Adriano agarrado una voz lo detuvo

- Señor Danforth – dijo la Srta. Darbus – suéltelo ahora mismo y ahora están usted, los dos señores Bolton, y la señorita Williams castigados, por agredir a un compañero

- Pero señora Darbus – dijo Gabriela poniendo cara de buena – el chico nuevo empezó pegándole a Ryan

- Si pues señor Monticielli usted también esta castigado y – señalando a todos dijo – su castigo empieza ahora vengan conmigo – mirando a Gabriela y Taylor dijo – lleven al señor Evans a la enfermería

Mientras seguíamos a Darbus, Zeke y Jason llegaron a la mesa preguntando que pasaba, Kelsi les explico y ellos temieron de decirle al entrenador Bolton que sus tres estrellas estaban castigados al estilo Darbus.

* * *

Gracias por leer el anterior espero k este os guste a mi me encanto como quedo este capitulo creo k tiene de todo

Gracias sobre todo a luke y a mariana que me dejaron Review en el capi anterior

Dale al Go y hazme felizzz


	10. Castigo estilo Darbus y el pacto

Capitulo 10: Castigo estilo Darbus y el pacto.

Mientras caminábamos los chicos se pusieron entre Adriano y yo, adoraba que me cuidaran pero yo podía en eso cuidarme sola. Chad se acerco a mí para hablar

- Ela tranquila los castigos estilo Darbus no son tan malos

- Tranquilo no me preocupa el castigo, me preocupa Ryan

- Estará bien y ese ya nos vengaremos

- Silencio vosotros dos – dijo Darbus

Habíamos llegado al teatro, Darbus nos hizo caminar hacia en escenario, subimos en el y nos dirigimos donde están los camerinos

- Vosotros tres – dijo señalando a Chad, Sebastian y Troy – pintareis ese de ahí y vosotros – dijo señalando a Adriano y a mi – aquel de allá. Señores Bolton y Danforth, el primero que acabe su parte ayudara a la señorita Williams y al señor Monticielli ¿esta claro?

- Si – dijimos todos sin ganas

- ¿Esta claro? – volvió a preguntar Darbus

- Si – dijimos con mas fuerza

- Esta bien, y esta ves no les salvara en entrenador Bolton por que ahora mismo iré a hablar con el. Venga a trabajar

Y se marcho Chad se acerco a mi, y me dijo que terminarían rápido para que no estuviera sola con Adriano mucho tiempo, le sonreí y me fui con Adriano de mala gana.

Empezamos a pintar, sin mediar palabra hasta que a Adriano le dio por hablarme.

- Vaya, ya tienes novio – dijo sarcásticamente – eres toda una rompecorazones

- Ryan no es mi novio – dije – además a ti que mas te da si lo fuera

- Pues me daría mucho, yo he venido aquí a recuperar lo nuestro y no parare hasta conseguirlo

- Jamás volveré contigo, que te quede claro. Antes que volverte a besar, besaría a un sapo.

- Si a tu querido – la ultima palabra la dijo poniendo los dedos como si fueran comillas – Ryan

- No te metas con Ryan. Eres despreciable, no se que pude ver en ti

- Pues que estoy muy bueno – dijo acercándose insinuante a mi – y además sabes que me quieres besar – intento pasar su mano detrás de mi cuello para besarme, me aparte

- Déjala en paz – dijo Chad que acababa de aparecer por la puerta.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto Adriano

- Ya acabe mi parte y he venido a ayudar – dijo triunfante Chad Adriano lo miro y se giro a seguir pintando

- Chad gracias – le dije cuando se acerco para ayudarme – que rápido acabaste

- Si es que hicimos un poco de trampa, entre los tres pintamos mi parte por eso acabamos antes – me explico

- Gracias – le dije y lo abrace

Terminamos de pintar una hora después, fuimos a buscar a Darbus para avisarla de que ya habíamos acabado, ella nos hizo dirigirnos a los camerinos otra vez y los reviso de arriba abajo, al ver que estaban bien nos dejo marcharnos justo cuando sonaba el timbre para la hora libre.

Mientras caminaba con los chicos, Sharpey se me acerco muy enfadada

- ¿Quién le pegó a Ryan?

- Tranquila Shark – dije (N/A: Shark en ingles es tiburón y se parece a como seria el diminutivo de Sharpey, Sharp)

- Desde pequeña te he dicho que no me llames así – dijo mas enfadada aun mientras los chicos se reían – ¿Quien le pego a Ryan?

- Él – dije girándome y señalando a Adriano que venia detrás de nosotros – Sharpey mátalo de parte mía – exclamé y me fui con los chicos mientras que Sharpey iba hacia Adriano.

- Tu – le dijo a Adriano – Por que le has pegado a mi hermano

- Ese era el hermano de semejante belleza – dijo Adriano

- Ohh gracias¿porque le pegaste? te repito

- Me esta quitando toda posibilidad de regresar con mi ex novia

- ¿Quién es tu ex novia?

- Elizabeth

- Si, pues ella me esta quitando a mi hermano

- Tengo una idea, preciosa – le dijo Adriano

- ¿Que idea? – dijo Sharpey poniendo su cara de malvada

- Los separaremos – dijo Adriano – trabajando juntos podremos hacerlo – le tendió la mano a Sharpey – aceptas.

- Si – y los dos se dieron un apretón de manos

Mientras pasaba eso, los chicos y yo nos habíamos encontrado con Gabriela, Taylor y Ryan. Me acerque a Ryan examinándole el pómulo y asegurándome de que estaba bien. Nos dirigimos al exterior para sentarnos al aire fresco, mientras los chicos hablaban de cómo vengarse de Adriano, yo les quite la idea de la cabeza o al menos lo intente. Sonó la sirena y nos dirigimos a la última clase del día.

Por suerte en ciencias estaba con Ryan, Gabriela y Taylor, nos sentamos juntos en unas de las partes del laboratorio. Mientras que copiábamos los deberes para mañana toco la sirena. Por fin ya había acabado este horrendo día.

Me dirigí con Gabriela a mi casa. Cuando llegue mi padre no estaba y había una nota en la nevera que decía "Lo siento salí a comer con un cliente, tienes la comida en el horno. Besos. Papá"

Calenté la comida, comí y me puse a hacer los deberes de ciencias, y después busque información en Internet sobre Salvador Dalí para el trabajo de historia del arte. Cuando acabé me acosté en la cama a dormir la siesta. Estaba rendida.

A las 7 así me desperté y Papá ya había llegado, me dijo que me habían llamado Adriano y Ryan. Le devolví la llamada a Ryan y estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, deberes de ciencias el trabajo de historia del arte, y el por suerte estaba mejor del puñetazo, no le había quedado ninguna marca aunque le dolía si se tocaba. Nos despedimos y tocaron a la puerta.

Era mamá, había llegado, cenamos juntos toda la familia mientras les comentare lo del trabajo en el pub me dieron su permiso, y después me dio unos regalos que me había comprado en España, y juntos nos sentamos a ver la tele. Más tarde me fui a dormir hasta que sonó el despertador para ir a clase de nuevo

* * *

Gracias a todos por leerla y gracias a mariana por llamarme la atencion de k no actualizaba si esk soy una despistada besoos 


	11. La cancion

Este Capi os va a gustar ;P

* * *

Capitulo 11: La canción

Espero que este día sea mejor que el de ayer, fue lo primero que pensé cuando me desperté ese día. Mi deseo se cumplió por suerte para toda la semana sin incidentes con Adriano, ni castigos ni nada por el estilo.

El viernes en el comedor ya estábamos haciendo planes sobre lo que haríamos en el fin de semana, Chad, Troy, Zeke y Jason querían ir a jugar al béisbol y Gabriela, Taylor, Kelsi y yo queríamos salir de compras, Ryan quería hacer las dos cosas.

Hable con las chicas para que se volvieran a quedar en mi casa ya que mis padres se iban esta vez a Nueva York por cosas del trabajo, y me volvía a quedar sola como casi todos los findes, cosa que me encantaba, estar a mis anchas sin darle explicación a nadie,

las chicas aceptaron, seria una fiesta de pijamas de chicas solas.

Se quedarían hoy viernes y después el sábado iríamos todos a jugar al béisbol y a comprar ropa. A los chicos eso de comprar no les hacia gracia pero dijeron que iban.

Las chicas quedamos en mi casa a las 8, y los chicos llegarían al día siguiente a las 10.

Salimos del instituto, con dirección a mi casa por que Gabriela dijo que me ayudaría a preparar las cosas.

A las 8 llegaron Kelsi y Taylor, puntuales como un reloj. Nos sentamos a ver unas pelis románticas, acabamos las cuatro llorando como magdalenas, y después Taylor dijo de jugar a verdad o mandato.

- Empiezo preguntando yo – dijo Taylor – Gabriela di verdad o mandato.

- Verdad – dijo Gabriela

- ¿Has hecho algo con Troy? – pregunto picara Taylor mientras Kelsi y yo nos reíamos

- No, por dios ¿que pregunta es esa? – todas nos reímos - me toca – Gabriela pensó – Ela elije

- Mandato – conteste

- Ahh – dijo Taylor – se me ocurrió una cosa – se acerco a Gabriela y le dijo algo al oído

- Buen mandato – dijo Gabriela – Ela tienes que decirnos tu secreto mas reciente

- ¿Como? – puse los ojos como platos – ni loca

- Venga dinos – dijo Kelsi

- Esta bien esto no debe salir de aquí – calle mientras ellas asentían – creo que me gusta Ryan

- Si – grito Taylor – lo sabia – se giro a Gabriela – te lo dije

- ¿Porque no le dices algo? – pregunto Gabriela ignorando los saltos de Taylor

- Es que tengo miedo de que eso arruine nuestra amistad

- Pero si el esta loco por ti se le nota – dijo Taylor dejando de saltar

- Que no, es solo amable

- Bueno si tú lo dices.

Queríamos quedarnos mas tiempo despiertas pero si los chicos iban a venir temprano teníamos que dormir.

Nos despertamos sobresaltadas a las 4 de la mañana por unos ruidos en la ventana. Decidimos que fue el viento, e intentamos dormir de nuevo pero volvió a sonar.

- ¿Que es eso? – dijo Kelsi asustada

- Es el viento seguro – me asome y vi como los chicos se estaban poniendo unas caretas me acerque a las chicas y les explique lo que estaba pasando

- Serán … – dijo Taylor enfadada

- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer – las abrace como asustada y les explique que se hicieran las asustadas sin mirar hacia la ventana mientras yo iba por detrás y los asustaba. Ellas asintieron – Chicas yo voy a buscar velas por si acaso se va la luz – y les guiñe el ojo

Fui a la cocina, y salí por la parte de atrás, fui a hacia la puerta principal, y me escondí.

- Pero porque no miran hacia aquí – decía Chad

- Vamos a ponernos todos – dijo Troy y Chad y Sebastian asintieron. Sabia que Ryan no era uno de ellos, no era de gastar ese tipo de bromas.

Me deslice sigilosamente hacia ellos, y les grite en el oído, fue entonces cuando las chicas se asomaron y nos reímos de unos "bromistas" que ahora estaban tirados en el suelo, blancos como un fantasma y jadeando.

Les dije que entraran, se sintieron tan avergonzados que entraron con la cabeza baja, Chad saco el móvil y hablo

- si Ela nos descubrió has ganado a apuesta nos vemos luego – decía Chad – si adiós

- ¿A quien llamaste? – pregunte

- A Ryan – contesto Chad – le dije lo de la broma y me dijo que a el no le gustaban las bromas así y que apostaba lo que fuera a que tu nos descubrías – lo mire orgullosa – bueno y gano

- Es que Ela es mucha Ela – dijo Sebastian, todos nos reímos

- Por cierto Taylor – dijo Troy – Gabriela y yo no hemos hecho nada

- ¿Desde esa hora lleváis ahí? – dije sorprendida

- Temprano pero tranquila no oímos lo que sientes por Ryan – dijo Chad – ups si lo oímos – puse cara de enfadada y lo amenacé – como se lo digas te corto los … me entiendes

- Si, si – dijo Chad tragando saliva mire a Troy y a Sebastian

- Y a vosotros lo mismo – ellos asintieron – bien vamos a dormir que son las 4 de la mañana.

Nos dormimos de nuevo hasta las 9:30 que llego Ryan, nos vestimos y esperamos a Zeke y Jason.

Salimos sobre las 10:30 hacia el campo de béisbol pero llegamos sobre las 11:45 por que los señorítos querían desayunar. Al llegar al campo hicimos los equipos. Chad, Gabriela, Sebastian, Jason y yo en uno. Troy, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsi y Ryan en el otro.

Acabamos ganando pero Ryan era muy bueno cosa que nos sorprendió bastante a todos. Fuimos a cambiarnos y después nos fuimos al centro comercial para comprar y fuimos al McDonald a almorzar.

Estuvimos mirando toda la tarde las tiendas y nos compramos bastantes cosas, yo me compre 4 camisas y 2 pantalones y fui de las que menos compre, antes de irnos estuve mirando una joyería un collar de oro blanco, con una gema blanca pulida en forma de gota. Era preciosa mientras las chicas y yo mirábamos el collar asombradas por su belleza y sobre todo por su precio, los chicos hablaban.

- Ryan – decía Chad – díselo – Troy puso cara de Chad, Ela te mata – Tengo un presentimiento de que todo saldrá perfecto – dijo poniéndole el brazo por encima del hombro Ryan no contesto

- ehh chicos ¿de que habláis? – dije matando a Chad con la mirada, Troy se rió

- Nada Ela, nada – dijo pellizcándome los mofletes

- Es tarde – dijo Gabriela

- Si vamos – mientras caminábamos Chad se giro a Ryan y le guiño el ojo

- Ehh Ela

- ¿Que?

- ¿Cómo te gustarían que se te declararan?

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

- El que pregunta aquí soy yo – dijo mientras todos se reían – contéstame

- Con una canción

- Buena elección – dijo Chad

Me acompañaron asta mi casa y después se fueron cada uno a la suya. Cuando cerré la puerta y los Wildcats se alejaron Chad le dijo a Ryan.

- ¿Tienes alguna canción romántica?

- ¿Para que? – pregunto Ryan

- Para que va a ser – dijo Troy

- A ver – dijo Gabriela – ¿Te gusta Ela? – Ryan no contesto se puso rojo como un tomate

-Vamos a Prepararte para que le pidas salir hoy mismo

- Para que si me va a decir que no, a ella le gustan los chicos como el Italiano ese

- No seas bobo – dijo Taylor – vamos a casa de Gabriela a prepararte – se giro a los chicos – a las 10 en casa de Ela uno de vosotros le hará ir a su cuarto y desde la ventana verá a Ryan cantándole desde el jardín

- Ok

Dijeron todos al unísono y cada uno se fue a preparar. Kelsi llevaría el teclado y los chicos irían a buscar flores.

Yo mientras en mi casa, me prepare una ducha y una pizza para cenar, y sobre las 9:30 me puse a ver la tele hasta que sonó el teléfono era Troy.

- Ela – dijo Troy – siento molestarte creo que me deje una cosa en tu habitación la semana pasada por que no la encuentro.

- Voy a buscar a ver – dije mientras subía a mi cuarto – ¿Que es?

- Esto… es…. un cepillo de dientes.

- ¿Un cepillo de dientes? – dije extrañada encendiendo la luz y buscando – Troy aquí no veo nada

- A bueno creo que lo deje en tu terraza

- ¿Mi terraza? – dije – voy a ver

Me asome y para mi sorpresa Ryan estaba debajo junto a Kelsi al teclado y los demás

- Ryan ¿Qué haces... ahí?

- Ela tengo que decirte una cosa

_**[Ryan**_

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz  
No sabia que existía un mundo así  
No sabía que podía ser tan feliz_

_Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que había en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

_Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad  
Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que había en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que había en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú  
_

_Cuando llegaste tú_

_Cuando llegaste tú_

_Cuando llegaste tú_

_Cuando llegaste tú_

- Ela yo… – pero yo ya no estaba – ves chicos os lo dije no iba a….

- No iba a que – dije por que había salido corriendo y llegado al piso de abajo

- Chicos será mejor que nos vallamos – dijo Gabriela todos se fueron dejándonos a Ryan y a mi solos pero se escondieron detrás de la esquina de mi casa a observar

- Yo, Ela te quería decir que …

- ¿Que?

- Te quiero

- Yo a ti también

Nos besamos como nunca antes había besado a nadie mientras los chicos saltaban de alegría al otro lado de mi casa.

* * *

A k os gustó? xD bueno gracias por leerla y ya sabeis dejadme un coment k me hace feliz 


	12. El regalo

Capitulo 12: El regalo.

Me desperté muy contenta todo mi mundo parecía un cuento de hadas, mi mundo había mejorado desde la noche anterior por fin la Cenicienta tenia a su príncipe azul. Me vestí normal pero me parecía que estaba más radiante como una novia enamorada a punto de casarse, pero sin boda.

Tenía un príncipe, unos amigos estupendos, era feliz. Después de desayune vi la tele hasta las 2 que Ryan llego vino a recogerme con un descapotable rojo, iba a ser el primer día que estábamos juntos, he íbamos a ir a comer a un restaurante. Al llegar nos dirigimos a una mesa de dos, unos en frente del otro.

- Ela cuanto me alegro de estar aquí contigo

- Ryan yo también me alegro tanto de estar aquí – dije mientras le tocaba la mano llego el camarero

- ¿Ethan? – dije - ¿Tú trabajas aquí?

- Elizabeth, si trabajo aquí y por las noches en el pub, por cierto no me has llamado ¿no te dejan trabajar? – pregunto Ethan

- Si me dejan te iba a llamar para decirte pero el lunes.

- El lunes si quieres te pasas por el pub a las 7:30 y hablamos – dijo Ethan – bueno ¿que queréis beber?

- Una Fanta naranja

- Dos – dijo Ryan

- Ok enseguida vengo a ver que queréis ¿vale?

- Vale – contesto Ryan secamente cuando Ethan se fue dije

- Te pusiste celoso – dije divertida

- No – dijo Ryan rojo

- No que va – reí – ¡ay bobito! – y le acaricié la mano

Mas tarde vino Ethan y pedimos lo que íbamos a comer, hablamos de cómo era Italia y España. Y me pidió que le dijera algo en italiano por que él sabía un poco español, por que la madre lo obligo a aprenderlo de pequeño.

- ¿y que quieres que te diga?

- No se, algo

- Bueno, "son disposto a dimostrare cosa ho dentro e fino in fondo"

- Vale ¿y eso significa?

- "Solo quiero demostrarte lo que siento yo en el fondo" – dijo Adriano antes de que pudiera yo contestar – que enternecedor

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte

- Invitar a una amiga a almorzar – dijo mientras salía detrás de el una cabellera rubia con una cinta de pelo rosa

- ¿Sharp? – dijo Ryan - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a almorzar – y añadió mirándome con asco – al igual que tú

- Nos sentamos preciosa – dijo Adriano – Adiós Ela

- Para ti soy Elizabeth, Ela solo lo utilizan mis amigos

Al terminar de comer no esperamos al postre pagamos la cuenta, dejándole a Ethan una propina. Salimos y nos montamos en el coche de Ryan.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- Donde quieras

- Chad me dijo que iban a estar en el parque jugando al baloncesto ¿quieres ir?

- Vale – dije encogiéndome los hombros y sonriendo

Ryan no conducía rápido, y en comparación con Adriano cuando íbamos a algún sitio iba incluso lento, pero me gustaba como iba Ryan.

Llegamos al parque, aparco y nos encontramos con los chicos justo en la entrada, que se acercaron corriendo en cuanto vieron el coche de Ryan. Las chicas en cambio iban más rápido hacia mí para ver como había ido todo.

- Hola Ela – dijeron los chicos pasando velozmente a mi lado

- Hola – dije pero ninguno me hizo caso empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Ryan sobre el coche en cambio las chicas se pararon y me dijeron que fuera con ellas con la mano.

- Hola – dije acercándome

- Cuéntanoslo todo – dijeron las dos al unísono

Les conté a Taylor y Gabriela lo que había pasado, mientras ellas agregaban "oh" y "ah" en los momentos adecuados pero las expresiones de su cara cambiaron cuando les conté lo de Adriano y Sharpey

- ¡Que fuerte! – dijo Gabriela

- ¿Que harían esos dos allí juntos? – pregunto Taylor

- No sé y la verdad tampoco me importa, mientras no me molesten

- Bueno ahí vienen los chicos – dijo Taylor

- Ryan eres mi ídolo – dijo Chad

- Si pedazo coche – dijo Sebastian

- Si, Ryan – dije yo – y también – dije acercándome y apoyando mi brazo en su hombro – pedazo de novia tienes

- Si – dijo Ryan – pero el coche también – lo mire incrédula, el rió y dijo – era broma bobita – abrí la boca pero no pude evitar reírme

- Venga vamos a jugar – dijo Troy tomando de la mano a Gabriela

Caminamos hacia las canchas de baloncesto, primero me senté con las chicas, pero Troy me tiro la pelota y me dijo que jugara, me levante y jugué al final enceste varios triples y me senté de nuevo.

Ryan se acerco a mí, y me dijo que camináramos un poco, nos alejamos de los chicos y me hizo sentarme en un banco que había allí.

- Ela tengo un regalo para ti,

- Para mí ¿por que?

- Por ser como eres y además me gustaría que te lo pusieras el fin de semana que viene, en el baile de mi familia, los chicos también están invitados ellos ya lo saben

- No hacia falta que me dieras nada – dije poniéndome roja

- Toma – dijo dándome un paquete – espero que te guste

Lo acepte y le quite el papel de regalo, era una especie de estuche lo abrí y no podía ser era el collar del que me enamore el día antes aquella tan cara, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas.

Ryan me miro, yo lo mire y lo abrace tan fuerte como nunca a nadie mientras se me caían las lagrimas, entonces nos separamos.

- Pero ¿porque? – pregunte – no tenias que haberte gastado tanto en mi

- Si, Ela por quien sino me lo iba a gastar, vamos los chicos están esperando

Lo volví a abrazar, y fuimos de la mano hasta los chicos que cuando vieron el collar no dejaron de decirle a Ryan "Macho, nos haces quedar como malos novios por no gastarnos tanto dinero" y cosas parecidas mientras que yo me reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Después fueron con Ryan a dar una vuelta en el coche mientras que las chicas y yo esperábamos

- ¡Que lindo! – dijo Gabriela

- Si es precioso – dije tocando el collar

- Me refería a Ryan

- Bueno también – reímos – el mucho mas

- Míralos hay vienen los chicos – dijo Taylor

- El jueves vamos todas a comprar unos vestidos para la fiesta y a los chicos unos trajes de chaqueta – dijo Gabriela – los chicos pusieron mala cara

- Chicas me tengo que ir

- Yo te llevo Ela – dijo Ryan

- Oye y no me puedes llevar a mi también – dijo Chad

Todos reímos y nos despedimos. Ryan me llevo hasta mi casa y nos despedimos con un dulce beso, mientras salía del coche dijo

- Mañana vas con Gabriela ¿no? – pregunto – ¿O vengo a buscarte?

- No se siempre voy con Gabriela

- Vale mañana nos vemos. Te quiero

Y- o también te quiero

Me dirigí a mi casa mirando el collar como se pudo gastar tanto dinero en mi esta loco, bueno yo también por el. Me metí en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente me relajara, baje cene algo y me fui a mi cuarto y escribí algunas estrofas mas de la canción, y me acosté a dormir.

* * *

Gracias a todos por los comentarios :P

Happy Xmas


	13. Una pequeña prueba superada

Capitulo 13: Una pequeña prueba superada

Cuando me desperté ya iba tarde, eso me pasa por quedarme despierta hasta tarde, y encima era lunes para colmo de males. Cuando Gabriela llego yo todavía me estaba vistiendo.

- Ya voy ya voy – gritaba mientras Gabriela hablaba con mi madre en la cocina

- Si tranquila – me dijo

A los 5 minutos estaba abajo, preparada para ir al instituto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Salimos de mi casa en dirección al instituto.

- Mira allí esta Troy – dijo Gabriela – voy a saludarlo – y salio corriendo hacia el, mientras que yo caminaba apareció Kelsi

- Hola Ela – me dijo – ¿que tal el finde?

- Genial – me pare abrí mi porta folios y saque mi canción – podrías ponerle música a esta letra.

- ¿Has escrito una canción? Vaya eso de estar enamorada es bueno para tu inspiración – dijo guiñándome un ojo – me voy adiós

- ¿Que pasa que ya lo sabe todo el mundo? – le grite – hola Chad

- Hola Ela – contesto – ¿que tal estas? – dijo poniendo una cara de cómplice

- Bien y…. – unas manos se posaron en mis ojos, las toque - ¿Quién será?

- Bueno me voy os veo luego – dijo Chad

- ¿Cómo esta la chica mas linda del mundo? – dijo Ryan, quitándome las manos de la cara

- No se – dije girándome hacia el – cuando la vea se lo preguntare

- Me refería a ti – dijo tomando con su mano mi barbilla

- ¿A si? – dije y lo bese

- ¡Ohhh que bonito! – dijeron los Wildcats que habían llegado todos

- Anda vamos a dentro – dijo Taylor

Entramos Ryan y yo de la manojito con los demás, hasta llegar a la clase de Darbus, nos sorprendimos cuando vimos un papel que decía.

"_Los Alumnos diríjanse al teatro para hacer unas pruebas. Es obligatorio hacerlas para poder aprobar."_

_Srta. Darbus._

- Esto tiene que ser una broma – dijo Chad

- Yo no he practicado nada – dijo Gabriela

- Tranquilos – dijo Ryan – no será nada

- Venga – dije a los chicos – vamos

Corrimos por los pasillos para llegar al teatro, cuando llegamos nos paramos en seco

- ¿Que hacen Sharpey y Adriano en el escenario? – dijo Taylor

- No se – le conteste – pero me da muy mala espina

- Nos acercamos, y nos sentamos.

- Bravo, Brava – dijo Darbus

- Gracias – dijeron al unísono ellos dos y bajaron del escenario

- Muy bien siguientes – Darbus miro la lista – la señorita Williams y el señor ….Danford

- Pero profesora – replique – Chad y yo no tenemos nada preparado

- Esa señorita Williams es la prueba, improvisar

Chad y yo respiramos hondo y subimos al escenario, miramos a donde estaban los chicos que nos apoyaban como podían.

- ¿que hacemos? – pregunto Chad

- No se

- Y si tu cantas y los dos bailamos como podemos

- Me parece bien – dije – y ¿que canto?

- No se eso lo dejo a tu elección

- Señores pueden empezar – dijo Darbus

Mire a Kelsi y a Chad, respire y empecé a cantar esperando que Chad se uniera a mi

_**[Ela**_

_She comes inside  
Been playing football with the guys  
She's all high fives  
And dirty footprints on the floor  
Next thing I know,  
She's hanging out  
She's got her dress and high heels on  
And we're alone, I couldn't ask for nothing more  
_

_**[Chad**__  
And I love  
(I love the way)  
A simple smiles reveals it all  
She calls my name...  
__**  
[Ambos  
**__She could be all I'm ever gonna need  
She's like a beauty queen  
In just her t-shirt and her jeans  
She could be just the one I've waited for  
Could be a perfect score and more  
She could be, She could be, She could be  
Mmmhmm  
_

_**[Chad**__  
It's Friday night  
And her friends are home by nine  
We hit the show, tip the bouncer, skip the line  
Next thing I know, we're out the door  
And now she's dancing in the rain, a fragile flame  
Under the pale blue colored light  
_

_**[Ela**__  
Oh, I love the way  
This girl is not afraid to fall  
She calls my name...  
(She's callin' out to me)_

_**[Ambos**__  
She could be all I'm ever gonna need  
She's like a beauty queen  
In just her t-shirt and her jeans  
She could be just the one I've waited for  
Could be a perfect score and more  
She could be, She could be, She could be_

_That one in a hundred million  
A secret the world's been keeping  
The music that keeps repeating,  
Keeps repeating inside your mind  
Like an angel on your shoulder  
That makes your colors bolder than you dare  
And you want to take her everywhere_

_She could be  
Yeah yeah_

_Oh, She could be all I'm ever gonna need  
She's like a beauty queen  
In just her t-shirt and her jeans  
She could be just the one I've waited for (just the one, just the one I've waited for)  
Could be a perfect score and more  
She could be, She could be, She could be, yeah_

_She could be all I'm ever gonna need  
She's like a beauty queen (oh baby)  
In just her t-shirt and her jeans  
She could be just the one I've waited for  
Could be a perfect score and more  
Yeah, She could be, she could be, She could be_

Los chicos al acabar se levantaron, gritando y animándonos, la cara de Sharpey y Adriano era un poema, hasta Darbus aplaudió sobre todo por Chad que no creía que cantara y bailara así. Después a Taylor le toco actuar con Troy, a Gabriela con Sebastian, y después un trío compuesto por Zeke, Kelsi y Jason. Y Darbus puso a Ryan con Sharpey.

- Bien tengo que informaros que la semana que viene habrá una excursión al museo, y tendréis que elegir las parejas y no serán removibles. Apúntense en este papel y pásenlo después

Nos apuntamos, y las parejas quedaron de la siguiente manera, Ryan y yo, Troy y Gabriela, Chad y Taylor, Jason y Kelsi, y Sebastian y Zeke hablaron con unas chicas y se pusieron con ellas.

Entonces sonó la sirena y cambiamos de clases, me tocaba una que no estaba con ninguno de los chicos.

- Hola preciosa – dijo Adriano al entrar en clase

- Adiós – le conteste secamente

- No se que haces en esta clase si sabes italiano perfectamente

- Y yo no se que haces tu si oh vaya eres italiano

- Bueno sabia que ibas a estar tu

- Déjame en paz ¿vale?

- Solo recuerda que cuando lo dejes con ese yo estaré aquí para ti

- Aunque lo deje con Ryan no volvería contigo ni en un millón de años

Me aleje y me senté en la parte mas cercana al profesor donde sabia que el no se iba a sentar.

Así acabo la jornada escolar y la semana sin nada más interesante que los deberes de ciencias, mi nuevo trabajo y Ryan siempre conmigo tan dulce. La rutina se cambio el viernes que íbamos todas a comprar nuestra ropa para la fiesta de Ryan.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar es k he estado ocupada sorry 


End file.
